1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transcutaneous access device. It relates more particularly to a device of this type to facilitate access to the body through the skin by catheters and similar percutaneous devices.
2. Background Information
There has of late been increasing use of catheters to provide prolonged or repeated access to the internal organs of chronically ill patients. For example, catheters are used to access a patient's venous system for the administration of intravenous (IV) fluids, antibiotics, and chemotherapy. Catheters are also implanted in patients who require repeated access to the peritoneum for peritoneal dialysis.
Other than occlusion, the most common complications arising with longstanding implants are exit-site infection, tunnel infection, local abscesses and even sepsis. Many of these complications arise because the skin adjacent to the catheter does not heal to form a tight barrier to infection. Rather, epidermal cells tend to invaginate or migrate inward along the catheter and never form a tight biological seal around the catheter. Also, tunnels are created through which body fluids may exude thereby creating a site for infection.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, a catheter has been devised which includes a button-like skirt with a raised neck and a central hole for accommodating a tube. The tube has a corrugated segment extending above the button neck which allows the external portion of the tube to be flexed so as to absorb shocks. The skirt, including a portion of the neck thereof, is covered with a porous material, such as polyester velour, to allow for cell infiltration. When that device is implanted, the epidermal cells tend to migrate or invaginate downward along the neck to the skirt where they form a biological seal with the collagen and subcutaneous tissue growth on the porous covering of the button; see U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,502.
While that concept was relatively successful in animals, it has had limited success in human trials because normal body motions caused stretching of the tissue adjacent to the catheter and exerted torsion on the catheter. Such movements of the tissue relative to the button, which is held stationary by the external segment of the catheter tube, results in disruption of the biological seal between the catheter and the adjacent tissue. Such disruption may also occur when the external segment of the catheter tube is moved accidentally or intentionally when connecting and disconnecting the catheter tube to the infusate source.